In computer systems such as server systems, for example, it is often desirable to enhance system performance by increasing processor and bus frequencies and decreasing transmission times between system components. The desire to decrease transmission times between these system components is particularly relevant in computer server systems because the inclusion of multiple processor and memory components in a computer server system creates additional transmission paths and increases the distance over which the signals are transmitted.
In very large computer server systems, such as those containing 8 or more processors, it may be desirable to include 8, 16, 24, 32 or 64 or more processors. Such systems are generally made up of a number of processor cards that are interconnected to one another. Conventional connections among such processor cards can increase the distance over which signals are transmitted and increase transmission times between components of different cards.
As such, it would be desirable to provide a computer system that can be configured for reduced interconnect lengths and decreased signal transmission times between and within each of the processors, thereby enhancing system performance.